Personnel File: Lt Cereza
Name: Cereza Age:?? Race: Shifter (canine) Sex: Female Rank: Lieutenant Code Name: Wolf Mother. Likes: Reading, Tiramisu, Peace and Quiet. Dislikes: Backtalk, idiots, idiots who backtalk. Lt Cereza is a canine shifter and second in command of the 8th investigative section of the GVPD, (section 8). she is known for her very no-nonsense approach, and does not tolerate insubordinate behavior from her juniors. despite having the appearance of a human child, Cereza is incredibly strong and ruthlessly intelligent. many arrogant would be cops have been sent running out the door of the GVPD offices as a result of a run in with her. she only tolerates those she sees potential in, or those she is ordered to by captain Osar. she has a very grim expression permanently fixed on her face, but that does not mean she is devoid of mirth or unable to express joy. her animal side betrays her happiness when certain desserts are brought into the section office, or when rookies complete their first mission unsupervised. shes more of a strict mother than an overbearing boss. next to nothing is known about her before she came to work for the GVPD. she was brought in at the recommendation of Captain Osar and accepted by the section chief. as a result, she is incredibly loyal to both captain Osar and section 8 as a whole. though only a lieutenant, it is well known that she actually runs the day to day operations of the section, a fact neither she nor captain Osar will deny. she is very reliable and focused. when she is not in the office, there is a noticeable silence, as she is usually at her desk typing up reports or filling agendas for the week. in combat, she uses a set of twin pistols built just for her. they fire magic bullets and spells. the report of the pistols sound like a flock of birds chirping. she is also able to affix guns of an appropriate size to her legs and fire them using magic, enabling her to perform unorthodox weapon combination attacks from any angle. if unarmed, she will either fall back on her brute strength or her spells. she is a witch of immense power and is capable of some truly marvelous feats. though using either for too long will drain her energy and leave her weak. she is very well known in the vale, and is a welcome face in many an establishment. she volunteers regularly in the parts of town populated by shifters to raise awareness of how they live. many are distrustful, even fearful of the shifters. and even though shifters are not treated as second class citizens in the vale, there are people that have a hard time acclimating to a person who they fear could go feral at any moment. all in all, she is a stoic member of the section that is its bedrock. a firm but compassionate woman and a no-nonsense cop, she sets the standard for police work ethic both on and off duty.